Turn of the Tables
by Maiden Rhea
Summary: When Sakura released the change card, she and Tomoyo switches identities and Sakura couldn't use her seal! It's up to Tomoyo to capture the card because she's on Sakura's body! What will happen? Please R&R!No FLAMES PLS!


**Chapter One:**

**Change Card Changes the world**

"Hello Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her back. She waved and rushed toward Sakura. "Are there cards that you haven't caught yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmmm….. I think none. I caught all of them, I guess" Sakura replied and shrugged. She kicked a stone on the ground.

"I see…..But can I go to your house later on to see your cards? I'm gonna join the contest next Saturday, so….I decided to make a fantasy movie about two children who fights for justice and in the end they will get in-love with each other. I want you to be the girl, see?" Tomoyo said and shoved a poster at Sakura. There was Sakura sitting on the branch of a tree and Syaoran standing beside the tree.

"You mean….Syaoran and I?" Sakura asked trembling.

"Yes, of course! You're both a great lover anyway. Come on, this is just a movie, besides you admitted that Syaoran and you are both lovers, come on. It doesn't matter." Tomoyo said.

"Okay…..but what's the Clow Card's connection in here anyway, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to be the Card Captor and Lee also, for example, maybe, you will catch a Clow Card…..maybe the illusion card and you and Lee would be there and trying to catch the card. That's great, right?" Tomoyo asked then smiled.

"Why not?" Lee said from the top of the tree.

"OH! YOU'RE HERE!" Sakura shouted.

"Calm down. What's wrong if I'm here?" Lee said and gave a mocking smile.

"N-No….but are you really willing to do this?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I guess. Nothing would lose if we try right? Besides Tomoyo's right," Lee said and jumped to the ground.

"All set?" Tomoyo asked.

The two nodded. "I'll go to Sakura's house at Saturday—tomorrow and you too Syaoran and bring all your stuffs that you need in catching the card so it would be like a real one. Don't forget, let's have Kero too!" Tomoyo explained.

Sakura sighed.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>After going on Sakura's house, they went to the Penguin Park _

"Ready? Sakura, let's have the part where you caught the…….let's say—Change Card! Let's have it." Tomoyo instructed.

"Okay, Syaoran, you stand there, further more." Sakura said.

"Okay…." Lee said and jumped backward.

"Ready—Act one!"

"_Oh Card Created by Clow Reed! Discharge your past appearance and transform! Change Card!"_ Sakura chanted. Then in an instant, the Change Card went out of the card form and got itself free.

"_Ready!" _Tomoyo whispered.

Lee ran at a corner of the park then he held tight the Change Card. The Change Card got angry—thinking that the boy who was pulling him wasn't his master at all, so he wagged his tail and it hit Lee's face.

"_Ouch!" _Lee thought as he landed on the ground with a loud THUD. "What's wrong with him?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"I think Change Card isn't the good Card to use, neh?" Sakura said.

"Probably!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Look out Sakura!" Lee shouted. Sakura turned around and saw the Change Card has been moving its body toward her. "He's dangerous!" she said then too late—the change Card hit her. She unconsciously fell on the ground and the Change Card continued to fly around angrily—and hit Tomoyo as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sakura…Tomoyo….wake up…." Lee said and tapped Sakura and Tomoyo's shoulders.

Sakura opened her eyes. She sat up straight and glance at Lee.

"What happened? Where's Sakura?" Sakura asked.

"Are you kidding? You're Sakura—right?" Lee said and laughed softly. Sakura rubbed her head.

"No….Lee…..I'm Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"Are you kidding? Cut that out. I'm not joking. Let's wake up Tomoyo." Lee said and was about to turn to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! I'm Tomoyo! Lee, what happened to you—" Sakura paused when she saw Tomoyo lying on the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"I told you! Something's wrong! I'm Tomoyo and this is the body of----Sakura!" she exclaimed.

"But…." Lee uttered not believing.

Then Tomoyo sat up too rubbing her forehead. "W-What happened?" she asked.

"Tomoyo, what happened to you?" Lee asked.

"Tomoyo! I'm Sakura, Syaoran! Are you out of your mind?" Tomoyo said laughing. "I'm Sakura!" she added.

"You're both out of you minds. If you're playing some kind of stupid jokes on me, then it's not funny!" he said.

"I'm not…." Sakura said she glance at Tomoyo.

"W-What happened on my body! I'm in….Tomoyo's body!" Tomoyo yelled out.

"Is that you Sakura?" Sakura (Tomoyo) asked on Tomoyo.

"Y-yes, and you're Tomoyo?" Tomoyo (Sakura) asked.

Sakura (Tomoyo) nodded. Lee gulped. "That means…." He started.

"The Change Card has changed me and you…" Tomoyo (Sakura) whispered.

"What will happen now?" Sakura (Tomoyo) asked.

"Where's the Change Card?" Tomoyo (Sakura) asked.

"The Change Card has returned to its original form, not on card form. So, that means, you'll have to capture it again," Lee explained.

"Again?" Sakura (Tomoyo) asked.

"I think so Tomoyo, if I manage to catch it again, then maybe, we'll go back on our true form!" Tomoyo (Sakura) exclaimed.

"But, you need to get the seal first right?" Sakura (Tomoyo) said.

"Yup, Tomoyo, since you're on my body, you get the seal necklace under my shirt then you can give it to me," Tomoyo (Sakura) said.

Sakura (Tomoyo) held the necklace from under her shirt and gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks." Tomoyo (Sakura) said. "_Oh key that could seal the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I command you….RELEASE!" _Sakura chanted. The seal flew above in her hands. It lighted. But only for a few seconds, and suddenly it fell on her hands again. "Huh?" she said.

"What happened?" Sakura (Tomoyo) asked.

"I don't know….I chanted the right words, I did. So what happened?" Tomoyo (Sakura) asked.

"Try again," Sakura (Tomoyo) said.

"Okay…" Tomoyo (Sakura) said. Then she chanted the magic words again, and it failed to work again.

"I know now Sakura!" Lee exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"The seal wouldn't work because you're Tomoyo right now! The cards know the face of their real owner since you owned them and used them. Even the seal wouldn't work if you're Tomoyo." He said at Tomoyo (Sakura).

"Then….who would use the seal?" Tomoyo (Sakura) asked.

Lee and Tomoyo (Sakura) turned to Sakura (Tomoyo).

Sakura (Tomoyo) shrived. "W-what?" she asked.

"You're the one who'll use the seal Tomoyo," Tomoyo (Sakura) said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello! Thanks for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Please review it! Just reminding you that don't be harsh on the reviews. No FLAMES please.

P.S.

On the next chapters, when you read Sakura, it's TOMOYO. And when you read Tomoyo it's SAKURA, since they changed their identity, okay?

THANKS! REVIEW!


End file.
